Harry Potter and the Second Chance
by Sylar221B
Summary: Harry Potter goes back in time fanfic! Only this time he brings someone along! Read as Harry goes through his childhood again with some help! Harry/OC Slash


DLP: Welcome faithful minio-I mean readers! I can't believe you chose my story! I am so happy! *hypervenalates*

Harry: Yeah well while she's busy I'm here to tell you that she doesn't own Harry Potter. If she did we would all be doomed!

DLP: Just be hppy I didn't pair you with Crabbe.

Harry *gulp*

DLP: On with the story!

_"spell"_

_'thoughts'_

_*mind speech*_

_:Parseltongue:_

"Speech"

Iamthelinethatseparates!Fearmypowerofseparation!Iamthelinethatseparates!Fearmypowerofseparation!Iamthelinethatseparates!

Harry and his team slowly creeped along, awareness high, looking for any signs of movement. They were in the middle of a field in Cleveland, the middle of a battle that seemed to have just ended, but they weren't taking any chances. Harry and a few of his original team members had joined up with a search team of Aurors. After they had explained the situation they started to search for any survivors or enemies. Harry, who had done this many times, was nervous. Something wasn't right. There was this feeling like ice crawling down his spine. As Harry went to tell the head of the Auror team, Jack, his scar flared in pain and 5 green lights flew at them. Out of instinct, Harry grabbed the two people next to him and pulled them to the ground. The Killing Curse connected to two of the Aurors and they fell to the ground. One of the new Aurors stared in horror at the dead bodies.

Harry jumped up and sent a bone breaking hex at one of the Death Eaters. It connected and the Death Eater fell to the ground in pain as his ribs shattered. Curses flew everywhere and one by one both Death Eater and Auror fell till there was only Harry and Jack left. They both looked around woth their wands raised in silence. After five minutes of looking, Jack decided there was no one left and turned to Harry to say something. Harry never got to find out what it was for as Jack opened his mouth, a killing green light collided with his chest. He slowly fell to the ground, eyes locked with Harry, before they glazed over and he lay there, dead.

Harry pointed his wand towards the robed figure that had stepped out of the shadows. He tensed as the figure raised his hand and lowered his hood to reveal a scaly, noseless head. Red eyes stared at Harry, dancing with amusment. Harry glared and Voldemort chuckled.

"Not happy to see me Harry?" Harry scowled and glared harder.

"Of course, Tom. I couldn't have gone another day without seeing your ugly face." Voldemort snarled and sent a Cruciatus Cuse in responce. Harry dodged and made a slashing motion, sending out a streak of purple flames. Voldemort raised a shield and sent more curses. Spell after spell was cast. Harry dodged, blocked, and intercepted as many spells as he could. He dodged a sickly green colored curse but failed to see the black spell and he moved right into it. Harry could feel the searing pain in his eyes and tried to ignore it. He was losing and he knew it. His eyes got blurry and he could see no longer. Voldemort sent another curse and Harry made to move but found that he couldn't. It struck him and he fell to the ground as Voldemort watched in glee as he writhed under the Cruciatus.

"How does it feel Harry? How does it feel to know that tonight will be your last? To know that tonight, the Light will fall?" Voldemort released the curse and Harry opened his eyes. He saw Voldemort raise his wand and he tried to get up but still couldn't.

"Any last words my dear Harry?" Voldemort's smile almost looked sincere if it wasn't for the demonic glee in his eyes.

"Yeah. Ettul melda!" At those words a flash of white light filled the area and left as quickly as it came. Voldemort looked around in confusion before grinning sadistically at Harry.

"Too bad. Your last attempt for success failed. Oh well. I shall miss these little games of ours. Goodbye Harry." Voldemort raised his wand and poitned it at Harry's head.

"_AVADA KEDAV_-" Before he finished the spell, a huge white tiger picked Harry up and jumped behind Voldemort. Voldemort scowled and turned around quickly to see what it was that had stopped him from killing Harry this time. The tiger was standing there with the back of Harry's robes in his mouth. There was also someone on it's back. A man, though you wouldn't know that right away from his very feminine looks and figure, straddled the back of the tiger and was smiling angelically as he stroked the tigers fur absentmindedly. He had waist long hair that was as white as snow and eyes that looked like liquid silver. His clothing were pure white as well. He was wearing what almost could be called a woman's outfit. His shirt only came to above his belly button and he wore what looked like white leather shorts. He also had white dragonhide boots that went up to his knees. He had a necklace with the Love symbol on it. Voldemort scowled as he recognized this person.

"Ah, Luke Eledhwen. What an unpleasant surprise." The man named Luke lowered his head slightly.

"Thomas. Looks like Ainur isn't that happy to see you. You too used to be such great friends." The tiger named Ainur had released Harry and was now growling and snarling at Voldemort. Harry climbed up and sat behind Luke. Voldemort glared at Luke and sent a Killing Curse at him. Ainur jumped out of the way and ran towards Voldemort. Luke flicked his wrist and a half white, half black wand appeared in his hand. With a swish of his hand, Luke sent a cheering charm at Voldemort. Voldemort's scowl deepened and he stepped out of the way. Harry snickered behind his hand.

"Luke, too little too late man. Tommy boy will never be a happy person." Luke smiled softly and chuckled.

"Yes well it can't hurt to try. For all you know I could hit him with one and he will end up hugging you to death. Ah I can see the Daily profit now. _Harry Potter died of suffication from You-Know-Who's sudden change of heart._" Harry laughed outright and even Ainur seemed to chuckled. Voldemort, tired of this game, sent five Killing curses in a row at them. Ainur managed to dodge them all and Luke sent an _Expulso _charm at him. The duel went on for a while with Ainur and Harry helping as well. Voldemort was getting angier by the minute.

"_EXPELLO ABSENTIS!!!" _The dark blue spell sped towards the trio. Luke quickly sent a silent _Vicis Expello. _The two spells collided and the force of the collision cause Voldemort to fly backwards into a wall. Unfortunatly, Ainur was big enough to be able to stay in her place and they got caught in the spells' backlash. Luke quickly grabbed onto Harry's hand when Harry had reached for him and they held on tight. All Harry saw was Luke's hair flying crazily in the wind before everything went black.

Iamthelinethatseparates!Fearmypowerofseparation!Iamthelinethatseparates!Fearmypowerofseparation!

DLP:Did you like it? huh? Huh? HUH?

Harry: Hey! How are they supposed to like it when you made it look like I'm some kind of girl that needs protecting!

DLP: *pouts*

Luke: Harry you make a good Uke. Deal with it.

Harry: *joins in the pouting*

Luke: Aw I could just eat you up!

Harry: AH! *runs*

DLP: *watches as Luke chases a screaming Harry* Accio Reviews! ^_^


End file.
